World Pokémon Championships
by Alvin FireSage
Summary: Five years since Ash started his Journey, is betrayed and broken by his friends and leaves Pallet Town and Kanto. Three years later, the World Pokémon Championships will be taking place on the Stronghold Region, who has opened their boarders. Own Fan make Region. Rating may change due to langue and certain scenes.


**Disclaimer:** The idea of the Stronghold Region and all of its Fake pokémon and people belong to me. I don't however own the theme of pokémon, nor Ash, or their pokémon.

**Summary:** Five years since Ash started his Journey, is betrayed and broken by his friends and leaves Pallet Town and Kanto. Three years later, the World Pokémon Championships will be taking place on the Stronghold Region, who has opened their boarders. Own Fan make Region. Rating may change due to langue and certain scenes.

As said all the oc people and the Stronghold Region + oc Gyms belong to me, so don't use them without my permission.

Also, please note this is set at the end of Unova. But Ash doesn't go the Kalos…this is mainly because I've not had a chance to watch the new season to where it's up to yet. Don't worry Serena will be making an appearance, in this story.

Key:

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Pokémon Cry"_

_[Pokémon Talk]_

* * *

><p>In a world, where people and pokémon work side-by-side with each other, some of us take them to battle, others to show them off in performance, or just keep them as pets. This story takes place with a fifteen year old boy from Pallet Town.<p>

His name is Ash Ketchum. He's dream is to become a Pokémon Master.

Since turning ten years old, Ash has travelled around many different regions, such as Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova.

One by one, he has competed in their pokémon leagues:

**Indigo Plateau Conference** that is held in Kanto.

This was Ash's first ever Pokémon League and for a first timer, he did surprisingly well as he passed the Preliminary Rounds. Beating trainers on the Water, Rock, Ice, and Grass Fields.

Making it into the Finals Tournament, where he lost against friend and rival Ritchie, when his Charizard refused to listen to him, this left Ash within the Top 16.

**Orange League** which was held through the Orange Archipelago.

Funny thing was, at all started with him going to collect a certain GS Pokéball from one of Professor Oak's colleagues. Then, because of Team Rocket, they ended up on an Island and were informed of the challenge.

Through it, Ash was able to beat the Orange Crew and claim the four Shell Badges. This allowed him to face Drake, the Head Leader of the Orange League.

He had a team that consisted of Pikachu, Squirtle, Tauros, Lapras, Bulbasaur, and Charizard, the team that had travelled around the islands with him. Ash was able to be Drake and his team and become a champion in the Orange League.

Next was the **Silver Conference**, which is held in Johto.

The trainer had worked his way around Johto and collected the eight badges that he need to enter.

Ash worked hard and won all three of his battles in the Screening Rounds. From there, he competed in the Group Rounds against Macy, beating her with his Squirtle, and Jackson, tied against him using his Bulbasaur.

But with enough points he advanced onto the Finals Tournament where he finally faced against his childhood rival, Gary Oak, the battle came down between his Charizard against Gary's Blastoise, with him coming out on top.

However, he lost to Harrison's Blaziken leaving him in the Top 8.

In Hoenn he took part in the **Ever Grande Conference**.

With two new traveling partners, he began traveling around the Hoenn region collecting the eight badges, as well as watching one of his companions compete in contests.

By time the Hoenn league began, like the previous ones, Ash began to work his way through the rounds until he finally came against a trainer named Tyson.

Their final pokémon being Tyson's Meowth vs. Ash's Pikachu, cat vs. mouse, and ended with Ash being left in the Top 8 again. Though he did congratulate Tyson, who went onto win the league.

On the way home, upon arriving in the Kanto Region, he stopped by the old Viridian Gym which had been rebuilt.

He ran into the temporary Gym Leader, Agatha who was a member of the Kanto Elite Four, and a man named Scott. By the end of the battle between the two, Scott made an offer for Ash to challenge to face the **Kanto Battle Frontier**, which he accepted.

Traveling around Kanto once again, with his friends from Hoenn, Ash challenged all eight Frontier heads.

The first was Factory Head Noland, where Ash proved that a legendary pokémon can be defeated, when his Charizard defeated Articuno and won him his first Frontier Symbol, the Knowledge Symbol.

From there, one by one he faced off again Arena Tycoon Greta to claim the Guts Symbol, Dome Ace Tucker to claim the Tactics Symbol, Pike Queen Lucy to claim the Luck Symbol, and Palace Maven Spenser to claim the Spirit Symbol.

But as it would seemed, his luck came to an end shortly as he lost to Salon Maiden Anabel, because of her empathic ability to communicate and connect with her pokémon. However, Ash was able to gain the upper hand and beat her in his rematch and claim the Ability Symbol.

This led him facing off against the final Frontier Brain.

But in their first battle against each other, Ash found himself processed by an ancient king that was both greedy and selfish. With the help of his partner Pikachu, they were able to seal the king away again.

He then lost his first official battle against the Brain, but the second time around Ash was once again able to prove that a Legendary Pokémon can be beaten when his Pikachu beat the Pyramid King Brandon's Regice.

Ash claimed the final Frontier Symbol, the Brave Symbol. Signalling that he had beaten the Kanto Battle Frontier.

**Lily of the Valley Conference** followed next within the Sinnoh Region.

Once again he gained a new traveling companion, traveling around the region collecting the eight badges needed, while watching his companion competed in contests.

When the time of the league finally came, he was finally able to defeat this regions rival, being Paul.

But upon reaching the Top 4, he lost, but not before his Sceptile was able to defeat his opponent Tobias's Darkrai, as well as his Pikachu, who proved how strong it was once again, by tie when he knocking out a Latios and the legendary knocked him out.

Then came the recent Pokémon League Conference in Unova, **Vertress Conference**.

Like the previous regions he had been to, Ash was joined by new companions as he travelled the Unova Region and collected the eight badges need to enter. From there he competed in the Conference only to end up in the Top 8, once again.

Through those years, he met and made many friends along the way, as well as travelled with a lot of people, but right now Ash was resting up.

He had been for the last two month that including rest, eating or training his Pokémon up to powerful and high levels, he was ready to set off to another region, that is, when he finds a region to go to.

* * *

><p><strong>~~WPC~~<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pallet Town, Kanto<strong>_

The Pidgey flew high in the sky as they swerved in and out of the clouds on this bright summer's day, the residents of this small town were awaking from the slumber of their night to start this brand new day.

"Yes?" Delia asked as she answers the knocking at the door, to be meted by a girl who was around Ash's age and close to his height "Ah, good morning dear," she greeted the familiar face with her friendly smile "I didn't know you were back in town."

"Just got back last night," she replied and smiled as she smoothed out her red skirt "Is Ash up yet?" she asked as Delia sighed.

"He's up alright, left before I even got up, so I guess he's gone for a morning jog," the boy's mother replied seeing as her son started this once he got back "I hope he returns soon, I've almost finished cooking breakfast."

The girl giggled as she smelled the aroma of Delia's cooking, everyone in Pallet Town had agreed the Delia was the best cook in the town "Smell great Mrs. Ketchum," she replied bowing her head in thanks "And thank you," she replied running off, thinking of one place to where this boy can be.

Ash Ketchum, the boy in question, way lying peacefully on a grass meadow hill. The sun was rising over the hill, as he was sighing over the stuff he was thinking of in his head. Lying next to him was his beloved partner and starter pokémon, Pikachu, the electric mouse pokémon.

Both of them were lying in peace and were now enjoying their free time that they had.

However, the peace was soon disrupted by a sound of giggling "Lazy like normal," a very feminine voice spoke, looking up, Ash eyes gazed on a girl with long brunette hair that went midway down her back, with soft blue eyes as well as soft skin features.

She was wearing a light blue tank top with a black tank top underneath, a red skirt that when down to her knees, light blue socks that are about mid-shin length, and red and white shoes with black soles. She is also wearing a hat with a red half-pokéball symbol on it and a cream bag slung over her shoulder.

"Leaf?" Ash asked, jumping to his feet "Is that you?" he asked again, as Pikachu jumped up onto Ash's shoulder.

The girl laughed and nodded "That's right Ash," she told him, before hugging him tight "I'm glad you remember me after six years." she continued as she grew up together with both Ash and Gary. She was also the first to get one of the three original Kanto starter pokémon.

The two of them sat down on the bank, talking to one another about their journeys and about everything they've done in the last six years. Through this, Ash found out with Leaf's league record.

She was too embarrassed to talk about the Kanto League, she was unable to collect the required eight of badges in time to compete. She was in the end held back by Lt. Surge and his Raichu, but she did cheer for Ash.

Leaf had then made the first change, as instead of going to Johto like Ash and Gary, she went to Hoenn where she collected all eight badges and was finally able to compete in her first official league. However, she got knocked out within the Top Sixteen.

This did get her noticed by a guy name Scott, who allowed her to challenge the Kanto Battle Frontier. After a while of traveling and battling, she only has two symbols left to collect. The first of the two is from the Salon Maiden, who she has already lost twice to.

From there she travelled to the Sinnoh Region, like other regions she collected the eight badges, she found herself surprised that she finished ahead of schedule. With this, she decided to try out this new Frontier place in Sinnoh where she was finally able to complete something, as she obtained all five Gold Plates. She left then and headed on to the Sinnoh league where she ended in the Top Eight.

After that she headed on to the Johto League where she was finally able to finish up within the Final Two, having lost simply because her pokémon fainted first.

Upon returned home to Kanto, she decided to have another ago at the Kanto league and this time she was able to collect all eight badges. Even the eye of Erika, who took the girl under her wing to train in the style of grass-type pokémon, but sadly it came to disappointment as she ended up in the Top Four.

"Wow, so neither of us have yet to win a Pokémon League." Ash replied as Leaf nodded and smirked.

"Well seeing as Gary is no longer a trainer, I guess that leaves us to battle for Pallet Town's strongest trainer." she spoke softly, but smirked as she knew that would start something up.

Ash smirked and patted his chest as did Pikachu, they stood with Leaf "And of course that will be me!" he replied.

The girl just rolled her eyes in response "Please, it will of course be me," she stated only to slip on a small puddle and fall back on her butt, causing Ash to laughed "I meant to do that," she informed him.

"Sure you did." He replied, still laughing slightly with Pikachu.

Leaf's cheeks puffed out, in a cute way, as they were burning red. Glad that her hands had pressed down on her skirt so it didn't flip up "I did." She muttered, rising to her feet "So what were you doing out here?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

It worked to, as he heard her and replied "Oh, I come out here on a morning run," he responded "Its became a habit since I got back from Unova," He continued as she nodded "Plus to clear my mind, before I meet up with some old friends of mine later." He finished, as Leaf stopped and though for a second.

"Where you meeting them?" she asked curiously.

"Viridian City,"

"What time?"

"Four or five, this afternoon,"

Hearing his answers she nodded, the stomach rumbling of a raven haired boy snapped them out of their thoughts.

"Ha, ha, well I guess mom might have finished cooking breakfast by now," Ash replied as his Pikachu partner hopped up on his shoulder "Let's go Leaf, you're joining us for breakfast." he replied grabbing the girls hand as she smiled a nodded, leading them to both head off running back to his house.

* * *

><p><strong>~~WPC~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Around midday, Ash walking around Professor Oak's ranch to check on his pokémon, as well as showing a couple of them to Leaf.<p>

Even though Ash wouldn't admit it, during the last two months he had become stronger using his own Aura abilities, causing him to communicate and understand his pokémon, an ability that was so useful to have.

"_Pika, pika, pika, pika, pika-CHU!"_ the electric mouse and starter pokémon of Ash Ketchum cried, as it rammed into its training buddy with a full-charge Volt Tackle, knocking the turtle back on to his shell.

"_War, Wartortle, war." [That is so not funny dude.] _Was the complaint from the turtle pokémon, which wearing sunglasses. He was stuck on his back due to his shell, it was causing him to roll around from side to side.

Pikachu, however, just laughed as he was trying to watch the water pokémon get back up onto its legs _[Geez I thought since you evolved you would have a stronger defines Wartortle.]_ Bulbasaur, the watching bystander, stated as he used his vines to help up its old friend.

Yep, Squirtle had evolved into a Wartortle, this came both as good and bad.

Good, because his water attacks became stronger and faster to put out fires, plus the defence of his shell raised. Bad, because sadly his old team, the Squirtle–Squad, had became annoyed at how fast, stronger, and more popular their leader was becoming.

It leading to a massive fight, ending with Wartortle being kicked out of the team, leading him to come back to Ash.

_[I know, I know…]_ he sighed, plus when he evolved his _too-cool-for-you attitude_ died down a bit as well _[But don't forget that you Pika-Pal are an Electric-type and I'm a Water-type.]_ he added seriously, but unable to hold the face. All three just burst out laughing.

Ash chuckled as well as he understood them, but at the same time, he couldn't help but think what has happened in the last few months in training for the next regions league. As Wartortle wasn't the only one that returned.

Butterfree, the butterfly pokémon, also the very first pokémon Ash Ketchum ever caught, had returned to him, along with his mate, the pure pink Butterfree. They both are now resting in the trees of the Lab's forest with a small family of two young female Caterpie.

Who seem to love chasing after Pikachu and calling him '_Uncle Pika!_' which has now become a running gag for all his pokémon, they have a third that is still in its poke-egg.

Pidgeot, their trainer's first ever flying type, had returned after finishing his job of protecting the school of Pidgey and Pidgeotto, as he had trained three of them to the level of Pidgeot's, who are now the new protector's. The bird pokémon was glad to have returned to Ash and was happily flying around the skies with the rest of Ash's Flying-type pokémon.

Charizard, the second strongest of all of Ash's Pokémon, had returned from Charizard Valley one day, he refuses to say why he did. But after a call from Liz, Ash found out two things.

The first was his Charizard was the strongest in the whole Valley and had finished his training, but sadly the second was he had gotten into a fight with Charla, who broke his heart. Now back with Ash, he has become even stronger and seems to be spending most of his days with a certain Johto grass-type starter.

Primeape, the hot tempered monkey pokémon was finally returned to Ash from Anthony, a P1-Champion belt around his waist. It had calm down on its temper unlike the very first time they met, he has been shown to have the power to lift a fully evolved Torterra over his head.

Finally but not least, Lapras had also returned, know a fully grown into a beautiful adult Lapras.

Even though she didn't wanted to leave her school of Lapras, they seemed to understand and allowed her to return, she's easily befriend Ash's water pokémon as she's been swimming down in the lake. A very motherly figure to the other water pokémon.

Though while there have been a few other changes, as well as non-changes, to Ash's pokémon that have been living on the lab lands of Professor Oak. Kingler, Muk, Snorlax, Heracross, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, and Gliscor haven't really changed at all and are doing the same things.

The numbers of Tauros have dwindled in size, as Ash had kept his prized male Tauros that helped him in the Orange Islands and Silver Conference, as well as a female Tauros. Then gave the other twenty-eight Tauros to a real farm owner, who has always wanted them. The twenty-eight seem to enjoy their new home.

Ash's Quilava recently evolved into a Typlosion, during a battle against a trainer and her Kabutops. Well he's power is getting stronger in flames, he is being followed in that power by the flames of Ash's newly evolved Emboar.

Though none can't match the speed of the fast puncher Infernape.

Bayleef was now a beautiful Meganium, she evolved after a mock battle between her and Gary's Blastoise. She still loves to crush Ash in hugs when she succeeds in stuff, but lately she seems to be more clumsily and blushful as she hangs around with Charizard.

Noctowl still sleeps a lot, except when it comes to battle. Swellow and Staraptor are both fighting each other over a bunch of little arguments that they had been having lately, including for the attention of Ash's new Flying-type from Unova.

But sadly, Unfezant seems closer to Pidgeot, as she's always flying with him.

Donphan is yet again being scowled and chased by Gigalith, who Donphan thought was a boulder and tried to smash with its Rollout Attack.

The dancer of the water pokémon Feraligatr, who was once a Totodile seemed to have befriended Palpitoad and Dewott, as there always racing down in the waters of the lake.

Sceptile is still by himself a lot lately…but is still happy to help out with the other pokémon, or anything to help out with Ash when he shows up. Torterra, have been spending time, with Snivy and Leavanny around the Lab, getting to know about the land of Unova.

Scrafth is been following Krookodile and Buizel, who was now an evolved Floatzel around and training around with them to become stronger, that's everyone. No, almost forgot the biter Gible, was now evolved into a Gabite and still likes to bite people's heads.

Ash had also recently caught six new members to the team!

A male Weedle, which was now a fully evolved and strong Beedrill, and he seems to have become great friends with Butterfree, as well as the other bug types in the forest.

A male Hitmontop, who Ash was given as a gift by Kiyo when Ash had joined him for a two-day training session at Mt. Mortar. Evolved he is fast at spinning, increasing the power of his rolling kick attack, but he spins for that long that it would make anyone dizzy just watching him.

The male Houndour that Ash had helped back in Johto, arrived at the ranch over two months ago, the day after Ash arrived home, the dog wanted to train alongside the trainer who earned his respect. Here he is now a fully evolved Houndoom, and like a loyal guard dog pokémon for Ash.

A female shiny Riolu that appeared a month ago.

She was trying to steal food to survive when Ash found her, a very stubborn pokémon that wanted nothing to do with people. The moment it felt Ash's aura, she's slowly became friends with the boy to the point she wanted to become his pokémon, they both now work on controlling the aura, and as of late, she is a beautifully evolved Lucario.

His old friend Larvitar had found Ash, while the latter was wondering around Mt. Silver base to train and wanted to fully join him as his pokémon. His mother now has new younger ones to worry about, Ash nodded and capturing him, he is now evolved into a Pupitar.

Finally, a cute female Eevee.

Ash and Pikachu were wondering around Fuchsia City after battling with the City's new Soul Badge Gym Leader, Janine, a girl his own age. Plus Koga's own daughter, who partly surprised Ash seeing as when they met Koga last time it was only him and his sister, Aya.

Anyway, after a long and tiring battle, Ash came out as the victor and Janine gave him, his second, Soul Badge. They were traveling around the city when there was some noise and check it out to see some kids kicking the poor Eevee.

Pikachu jumped in and shocked them, causing them to run away.

From there you could say Eevee was like a repeat of Lapras, as Ash had to earn her trust after what happen, but once he did, she became a happy member to his team. Especially when she got too hang around Pikachu.

To say, Leaf was completely amazed at the sight of all his pokémon, especially with his Eevee. Ash had to pry the poor pokémon from the girl's arms to let it breathe from being squeezed so tight.

"…there coming along really well, soon I hope I can achieve my dream." she sighed as both she and Ash sat near the lake, watching the water pokémon as they swum around.

The boy smiled as he knew Leaf's dream was to become a Grass-type Gym Leader or Elite Four member, despite half of some of her pokémon were bugs or none grass-types.

"I'm sure it will soon." he replied smiling at her.

Ash checked his Xtransceiver for the time and saw it was nearing 03:30 p.m., it would take a good hour fly to Viridian City. Explaining to Leaf he needed to go, he bid goodbye and left the area by flying on Charizard.

* * *

><p><strong>~~WPC~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Like planned, Ash met up with his friends at the Viridian City Pokémon Centre.<p>

It had been a while since they had all met face to face in a small group. Since they were planning on talking for a bit, along with how late in the afternoon it was, they all gotten rooms for the night at the Pokémon Centre.

Those who had shown up out of the group was Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, and Iris. Cilan wanted to be there, but his gym duties had to come first. After all, he had put a year off from travelling.

They all talked for a bit, talking about what they had been doing for the pass year. Brock was making progress in his learnings towards being a Pokémon Doctor. Misty was still a gym leader. May and Dawn were trying their hardest to win a Grand Festival. Finally, Max had been placed in the Top Thirty-Two with the Hoenn League this year.

Soon it came to Ash's turned. He told them about his journey within the Unova Region, of the Pokémon he met, of the badges he collected, and of how he was able to make it to the Top 8 in the Unova League. As he had lost to Cameron and his Lucario…

After a bit more of talking, Ash had left the room for a few minutes to get some fresh air and a clear his thoughts and also letting Charizard to spread his wings. To which the fire-type was happy for, stretching its wings from left to right.

Leaving the pokémon out of its pokéball, the trainer walked on back to the room, Pikachu and Charizard following behind him. "Do you think we did well, Pikachu?" Ash had to ask, as he remember the throphy that said _'Top Eight'_.

"_Pi, pi, Pika, pi."_ _[Of course we have.]_ The mouse Pokémon replied, as Ash smiled and stroked his head.

"You're right Pikachu, we did brilliantly, didn't we?" he said, at this point Pikachu smiled at his trainer as they were both laughing. Well they were until Pikachu heard voices of Ash's life, which would change him forever.

"_It is amazing that idiot cannot do anything right for once in his life," says a very annoying Misty "I mean come on, he could have won that match against Cameron and got to the finals, but like normal he has to rely on Pikachu and loses."_

"_Hey come on Misty, that's harsh even for you." Brock's voice replied, in a defending tone "If I remember correctly, two of his pokémon, one being Pikachu, was about to defeat a legendary pokémon. Can you say the same with yours?"_

_There was no counter reply from the redhead, only a snarl._

"_Ever since I saw him he gave me the impression of being a real trainer," May started, ignoring what the breeder just said "But then again, I was proven wrong and wrong again, we had to go through all the time, pretending that he had skills." as May sighed deeply._

"_He's just a big idiot," Dawn told them, in a tone that made it sound like she was right "Through all of Sinnoh he would rush in, getting everyone in trouble, acting like nothing more than an idiot with a sign that said 'Please hurt me.' on him."_

"_Imagine that the fool must always believe that we support him when he is wrong, thank god I never had faith in him." Max said in a smug-like tone "I'll show this in our 'friendly' match later."_

_A snort was heard, as Iris' voice suddenly cut in "You know, I may not know you lot like Ash does. But with the exception of one of you, the rest of you are acting like spoilt children who been told they weren't allowed a cookie." Her tone hitting some nerves "Plus, he's being closer in most leagues then you Max, how do you believe you can beat him?"_

At that point Pikachu, saying he was angry was an understatement, he wanted to go in there and electrocute all those that would mock his trainer. The mouse then realised that was not the only one to hear the conversation of others, he turned to look at Charizard who was using every inch of his strength to hold himself back from going in there and burning them all.

Ash on the other hand. What Pikachu saw broke his heart completely, to him Ash was always smiling and cheerful, but now, you couldn't see his eyes as his hat stopped that, but you could notice the tear running down his eyes.

Looking up, both of his pokémon could see rage along with those tears "Let's go home," he muttered quickly and quietly he picked up his bags "Before they get back here." he continued as his pokémon nodded and followed him.

Making sure the area was clear, he heading from the rooms and down to the main lobby of the Pokémon Centre, where he collected his pokémon from Nurse Joy "Hope you come again." Nurse Joy replied, once she handed the Pokéballs back.

Ash gave a weak smile and nod as he turn to leave "Hey Ash." A weak greeting from Iris snapped him out of his thoughts, looking to the side, to see her standing there with Brock.

It seemed that the two were the only ones that released Ash hadn't returned, as they now stood face to face with the boy "Did you hear…" she didn't need to continue as Ash nodded "I'm sorry Ash." she finished, as you could hear the faint laughing from where they stood.

"Do you believe what they say to?" he asked, not looking at them. Despite hearing the two defend him, he wanted to hear it from their own mouths.

Brock was the first to reply "Unless you have forgotten, I've travelled with you though every region Ash, bar the Orange Islands and Unova." He stated as the boy looked at him "You have proven time and time again that you are reaching your full potential as you go, you've shown more than anything they have up there, in fact it's because of you that they had reached this far."

"What about you?" he asked looking towards Iris.

The girl shook her head "No not at all!" she stated, wanting to get her point across "Yeah I call you a kid from time to time even though you're older but…" she sighed and looked down at the ground "You always act like the big brother that I never got. Even Cilan sees you as his little brother from time to time, he still believes you have what it takes to become a _favourable_ champion. So do I…" She cut off mumbling.

She suddenly felt something patting the top of her head as she looked up, Pikachu looked at his trainer to see that he had a smile on her face "Hey, have you got everything you need?" he asked as she collected her pokémon from Nurse Joy.

"Almost, just need to collect some stuff from the market place. Why?" Brock replied as Iris nodded in agreement.

Ash looked around and noticed they still haven't realized he left yet "Well I'm heading back to Pallet Town, now." he informed them.

They smiled understanding, Iris nodded putting her pokéballs away "You go on ahead, I know where you house is. Iris and I should arrive there by later tonight." Brock replied as they left the centre, and headed in different directions.

"Thank you, Charizard." Ash muttered stroking the lizards pokémon head, before sending him back to Oak's lab. Turning he opened the door and entered his home.

"Ash, honey is that…" his mother stopped in her normal cheery voice, as well as her thoughts, as she saw the tear red eyes of her son standing there "Ash…" She was taken by surprise as her son broke down before her with tear coming out of his eyes, as he told her everything that had happened to him.

It broke Delia's heart seeing this. Walking over to him she embraced Ash in a loving hug. Ash couldn't help but hug her back and continue his quiet sob, while gently embracing his mother's love.

Soon Ash entered his room and started to look for certain items. Items that were once precious to him, but now, they were only a stigma, a reminder of those he now hated.

After a minute or two of searching, he finally found them. His half of the Terracotta Contest Ribbon and Misty's special lure. Without a second thought, he carelessly tosses the ribbon in the trash and then breaks Misty's special lure before discarding it. Finally, all the pictures of everything to do with him and _them_ was taken down.

As night broke through, both Brock and Iris arrived at the house, on Iris's Dragonite and was happy to meet his mother. Soon the Morning sun rose into the skies over the quiet town of…

The sound of knocking on the front door, had echoed up the staircase to those that were sleeping in on this morning.

"Mmmm…"

The sound continued, not seemed to stop any time soon.

"…What?" the boy groaned as he sat up in his bed in his room.

It seemed he wasn't the only one awake, Pikachu and Eevee, who took to sleeping in the house, were both muttering as the knocking was waking them from their own slumber. Looking at the clock, the time was six o'clock in the morning.

The knocking sound seemed to have increased and was added with the sounds of shouting, very familiar shouting.

"What the hell?" he muttered angrily as sleepily rise from his bed and walking to his bedroom door, opening it he stepped out into the hallway, where Iris had opened one of the guestroom doors rubbing her eyes.

Ash had made his way passed her and down the stairs. His mother stepped out of the kitchen wiping her hands, having been making breakfast.

Reaching the front door, which was being knocked on rapidly, he unlocked the door and pulled it open "Yes? What do you want?" he asked annoyed. Standing outside the door was, _them._

"About time you got up lazy head," May huff looking at Ash, as he was standing there in his night-clothes "Now can you move and let us in." she stated, as the other three nodded. They were hungry from their morning walk.

Ash yawned, getting rid of the last of his sleep, before shaking his head "I thought you knew it's rude to enter a house, that you are not welcome in," he replied, as they look at him in shock "Besides this isn't an Inn."

"Why aren't we welcome here?" May demanded to know, since she had been here times before. Ash simply looked at her.

He rolled his eyes at the glare, having grown use to it by now "After what happened at the Pokémon Centre." He simply replied, they looked at him confused.

"Pokémon Centre?" Max asked confused, before something clicked in his mind "Speaking of which, why didn't you, Brock, or Iris tell us you were coming here early?" he asked him in a very annoyed tone.

"Yeah, you just left us at the Pokémon Centre! For a matter of fact, why are you acting like such a jerk for?" Dawn asked, in the same tone as Max.

This caused a nerve to be hit, as he glared at them "Why did I leave?" he asked them "Oh I don't know, maybe my reasons had to do with that not so quite conversation you had when I left the room!" he state, trying not to shout at them.

The group suddenly fell silent.

"Finally they shut up!" a feminine voice exclaimed in relief as the group turn to the house on the opposite the rode, to see Leaf standing there rubbing her eyes "If none of you haven't noticed, its six o'clock in the morning and most people in Pallet Town like to sleep in late on Sundays."

"We're here to see Ash." Max replied, looking at the girl that butted in on their conversation "What's your name?"

Leaf rubbed her eyes to get some of the grim out of it "Leaf Green is the name," she replied, watching as the nerd boy with glasses had pulled out his PokéNav and was scrolling though it "Now if you lot don't mind, ever lowering your voices or shut the hell up. I want to get back to sleep." Leaf finished, gaving Ash a small wave and walked back to the door to her home.

Misty scoffed as she looked at Leaf up and down "This coming from a girl in Jigglypuff nightgown?" she stated snickered along with May and Dawn.

Leaf looked down at hearing that, blushed lightly, as she had forgot and was standing before them in a pure white nightgown that when down to her knees with frills on the end. On the nightgown was a Jigglypuff and Wigglytuff signing with musical notes around them.

"Leaf Green, found it!" Max exclaimed looking at his PokéNav "Turned sixteen recently, hometown is Pallet Town, Kanto. Her starter pokémon was Bulbasaur. She has won the Orange Islands and claimed all five Plates from the Sinnoh Frontier." He read the info off the device, before looked between the device and the girl "You don't even look that tough, must have been a fluke that you won them." He stated as Leaf's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Why you…"

"Don't Leaf," the calm but tired voice of Ash Ketchum, which caused the girl to stop in her tracks before she would do anything she would get in trouble for "That's just what he wants you to do," he continued as he looked at _them_ "And as I said before, you are unwelcome here."

As he went to close the door, he was stopped by the angry redhead.

"Stop acting so perfect and let us in NOW!" she demanded.

The group hasn't realized that most of the neighbouring houses had woken up from the commotions outside and had watched the whole scene, up to the point of Ash being slapped. Those included Delia, Brock, and Iris who was now standing behind Ash.

Everyone watched as something must have clicked inside of him, as he stared up at the group causing them to back of flinching. Many could see he wanted to scream and shout at them, but he didn't. He just clinched his fist and shook his head.

The group of four, on the other hand, had to step back due the arrival of Pikachu, who was growling in the direction of the group, with sparks coming from his cheeks.

Max glared back at the trainer reaching for his pokéball belt "You are nothing by a weakling Ketchum!" the young trainer shouted "You will battle me in a tag-team battle, right now!" He demanded, as Ash simply shook his head.

"No," Ash simply replied, trying to cool his head down, but this simply caused Max to become madder at not being able to fight a Pokémon battle.

Max had gotten into the Top 32 in the Hoenn League, in his first year, and believe that he was the greatest trainer of all time. His dad even said so. The boy had wanted to battle Ash since the day he met him, to prove once and for all Ash is nothing more than a weakling.

Seeing the look in his eye, Ash shook his head "You best watch your tone. Otherwise you will misjudge your opponent, and acting like that won't get you anywhere." he warned the boy.

Who in response, just laughed in the young man's face. He replied while holding up two Pokéballs "Like I need to listen to you, you're too scared of your own shadow to even battle me."

"I don't need to. Someone else will do it for me." Ash replied with a small smirk as he had moved away from his house and was now standing before the field gate. A nagging feeling in the back of his mind, was telling him move here, otherwise there may be damage dealt to his home.

Max growled at the words spoken. Stomping his foot, like a five-year-old being told he could have a cookie, and yelled "NO ONE WILL EVER BEAT ME, IF THEY DO THEN THEY MUST HAVE BEEN CHEATING."

"Whatever," he replied no longer caring, as he just wants to start breakfast "Just go home kid." And with that Ash ended their small conversation.

On an angry impulse, Max took out two pokéballs and threw them "Go Snorlax and Gallade." Everyone else widened in shock at Max actions "Both of you use Hyper Beam." Max cried making others eyes widen at Max choice of attack on someone who didn't have his pokémon in front of him, except for a small Pikachu on his shoulder.

Both Pokémon shot a giant orange beam that headed straight for Ash at full speed.

Ash merely turned his head to watch as the beam approaches him, raising his hand, he simply clicked his fingers. The beams hit Ash making everyone including Max shock, since the boy didn't call out his pokémon or dodge the attack. He just stood there and took it.

Dust was now covering the area of the attack, many of the Pallet Town people were watching, including Delia, who was trying to be calm by Brock and Iris as she had a panic attack about her son. The dust cleared up a decent amount, everyone's eyes widen.

Ash was still standing at his spot and not a scratch on him.

It soon was shown how that was possible. Standing before him in a defence position was his Houndoom and Lucario, who both in return was growling at Max's pokémon and the trainer, himself, for openly attacking their master.

Before another word was said, Houndoom charged in front of Gallade with amazing speed and gave it a strong tackle to the stomach. The attack made it fall on the ground. Houndoom using the force it made, he jumped in the air as its tail was glowing silver, smashed Gallade across the head with Iron Tail, knocking it out.

Meanwhile, Lucario used a reversal to trip Snorlax back onto its ass. She then went into a fighting stance in front of the sitting Snorlax, before charging forward and unleashing multiple Close Combat attacks. Not letting the oversize pokémon have a chance to recover, until it took a blow to the head and fainted.

"Gallade! Snorlax!" cried Max running to the now fainted pokémon, he stared up at Ash glaring "YOU CHEATED, HOW THE HELL DID THOSE POKEMON SHOW UP OUT OF NOW WHERE!?" Max yelled as he returned his pokémon "BESIDES YOU DON'T OWN A LUCARIO OR HOUNDOOM, SO YOU CH…"

Max was silenced by Ash smashing him across the jaw with his fist "Leave. Now." He spoke in a harsh voice, as Max didn't need to be told twice as him and group backed off and left. Not before muttering, which Ash heard.

"_You'll pay for this…"_

* * *

><p><strong>~~WPC~~<strong>

* * *

><p>From there the day went quietly, well almost too quiet for comfort after what happened that morning.<p>

While Brock wanted to stay a little long and talk with Ash, he had to leave a little after eleven that morning, due to being called back to his family gym in Pewter City. As he told them, it was a family emergency.

Wishing him and his family well, the Pokémon Doctor in-training left. Catching a ride with someone who was heading in that direction.

With it just being the two of them, Ash decided to give Iris a tour around the small area known as Pallet Town.

They had walked along the outskirts of town, which was near the forest. Iris was interested in seeing the basic pokémon that could be caught in this area. They were also talking between one another, their main question being what they will be do next.

Iris was judging between going to Johto, mainly to see Blackthorn City and the Dragon's Den that was near to it. Ash, on the other hand, still didn't have any idea on what to do next.

The small tour had led them down to the old stream, where stood halfway along the bridge.

Ash smiled as he looked out over the water from the bridge, he told the girl next to him of the memory from the day both he and Gary had pulled out the pokéball from the water, then proceeded to break it into two pieces at this very spot.

During the small tour, the two had noticed _them_ walking around the small market place in Pallet Town, as they were collecting the groceries that Ash's mom had asked for. They were talking in very hushed whispers among each other.

Ash knew they were planning something, but the question was what.

Arriving back at his house with groceries on the list, he was surprised to see a familiar red convertible parked outside.

Picking up his paced slightly, with Iris following behind him, he opened the front door and saw his mom talking with both Scott, head of the Kanto Battle Frontier, and Mr. Goodshow, current president of the Pokémon League Organization.

"Ah Ash, welcome back." His mother greeted taking the shopping off him "Both of these two gentlemen want to speak to you about something important." She informed him "I'll get some dinner started while you talk." She said walking into the kitchen, asking Iris to follow and help her.

"Um…" the boy stated scratching the back of his neck "What brings the two of you're here?" he asked, as they sat down on the chairs around the table.

Mr. Goodshow took the lead in the conversation "Well my boy, you know I'm the current president of the Pokémon League Organization in all official regions, correct?" he asked.

Ash nodded his head at this "Yeah. Those regions are Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova." He replied listing them off.

Charles laughed at this "My boy you do know there are more regions then those correct?" he asked as the boy looked confused "Here take a look." He spoke pulling out virtual map.

Pushing some buttons on it. It brought up a section of the pokémon world with different regions on it.

"You see those in blue spots?" Scott asked now joining the conversation, as he pointed to the regions Ash listed "Those are the well-known regions. The ones that are always talked about, more so then others."

Charles then picked up, pointing at four yellow dots on the map "These yellow spots are regions which are also in line with the PLO, but aren't as well known." He continued Ash took a look at the names to see they said Orre, Fiore, Almia, and Oblivia.

"The white spots are regions, which have gotten a league recently." Scott add on, as he looked at the only white spot on there, which said Kalos.

"Finally, these red sports," Mr. Goodshow continued pointing to two red spot regions on the map "They don't have a Pokémon League. _Yet._" He added as Ash looked closely at the map again and saw the names, Stronghold and another that was hard to read.

"Wow, that's a lot of regions." The boy spoke, the two men nodded in agreement.

"Indeed," Charles spoke, looking at Scott who nodded "We're here today, to talk to you about this region." He continued, pushing the red dot on the Stronghold region, causing it to zoom in and show the region's map.

The main island for the region was surrounded by four smaller islands that were formed in a diamond shape. On the centre island, you could see the castle to one end, with a village near by, while on the other end, held a massive pokémon arena, and right dead centre of the island was some old looking ruins.

On the four smaller islands, each one held a certain trait which was in the centre of the island. North Island held a wide meadow, South Island held a volcano, West Island held a giant lake, and East Island held a snow mountain.

"The Stronghold Region?" he asked, as they nodded again.

"You see like other regions, they have pokémon gyms and even a pokémon conference." Scott went on to explain to the boy "But unlike the other regions, they are not connected to us. There for anyone who wins their 'league' is not marked as an official league win to the entire Pokémon World."

"Well, what does this have to do with me?" Ash asked pointing at himself "I'm no member of the Pokémon League Organization, or even the Pokémon League Association that handles the gym leaders."

Mr. Goodshow gave a good hearty laugh at that, as he replied "Well that may be true, but when we asked the Elite Four and their Champions of the five most popular regions," pointing to the blue spots on the map "Who would be a good trainer to go and test the gyms out in the name of the Pokémon League Organization, your name came up several times."

Ash took a moment to full understand what he was being told "So…let me get this straight, you want me to represent the PLO and PLA in the Stronghold Region. To see if their ready to officially start a true Pokémon League?" he asked as they nodded.

"We also have the current king of the Stronghold Regions blessing and backing for this." Scott added "But, he requested that you would take on, all sixteen of their gyms."

"Sixteen!?" Ash asked in disbelief. The most gyms in any known region, had was at least ten, the maximum being eleven. But sixteen…

The two had once again nodded, bring up the Stronghold Region map again "You see these four islands?" Mr. Goodshow asked as the boy nodded "Well on each island, holds four gyms that are based on different types. Their main conference is held on the centre Island."

"What type, to which island?" he asked as they thought about that for a few minutes before replying, showing him on the map.

The gym types that was held at the four points in the South Island was Fire, Grass, Ghost, and Bug. For the North Island is was Steel, Psychic, Flying, and Dragon. The types of Water, Dark, Ice, and Rock were in the East Island. Finally, on the West Island was Electric, Fighting, Ground, and Poison.

Taking this information in, as Ash stop to think for a second. He soon asked the two how the badge system worked out there, seeing as you really need at least eight badges to enter an official Pokémon League.

"Well it works two ways." Scott started to explain "The first is like the official rule, you must collect eight badges to complete in their conference. Though it must be two badges from each island, what they are is up to you, as long as it's two from each island."

"The second way?" he asked.

Scott smiled at that "You collected all sixteen badges." He had to laugh at the face the boy made "Yes I understand, giving the size of the island it may take too long."

Ash tilted his head confused "Then why do it in the first place?"

"Fair question." The man replied "To answer that, if you collect all sixteen you automatically bypass the preliminary rounds of the league. Plus, as a bonus, no matter where you end up or don't make it in time, you will automatically get a chance to battle the Elite Four members."

The boy went quiet again, as he was looking at the regions map "I guess that is a fair deal."

"So what do you say, my boy?" Mr. Goodshow's voice asked him "Do you want to try the experience, as well represent the PLO and PLA?"

The boy was deep in thought as he looked out the window to see the sun was setting.

One side of him wanted to go to this new region, a brand new challenge, he admits that part of him regrets not taking Scott's offer to become a Frontier Brain in the past. But now he could have the chance to completely within a new region who have yet to join the league…

Looking back and forth between to two men sat before him, Ash went to give his reply "I…"

His reply was cut off by the sound of knocking at the door, it was hard and loud as if trying to catch people's attention "Who that could be at this time?" Delia asked walking out from the kitchen, cleaning her hand with a cloth.

As she neared the door, something inside Ash clicked. It was the same feeling he got when something bad was about to happen.

"Mom, Watch Out!" he shouted, moving fast and grabbing his mother's arm. Pulling her out of the hallway as flames blasted the door from its hinges, straight across where Delia was stand and into the staircase.

Luckily and thankfully to Ash's movement, he had saved his mother's life by pulling her out of the way.

Grabbing two pokéballs, he called out his Charizard and Houndoom. He ordered them to protect his mother at all costs. Scott had pulled out his phone and was calling the police, while Iris was checking to see if Mrs. Ketchum was okay.

Running out of the house with Pikachu, he looked around but whoever fired the fire attack was long gone, but a box was left in front of the house. Picking the tag up, Ash read it _'I told you, you would pay.'_

Opening the box up, Ash's eyes widen, as he clutched his heart in pain.

In the box, a smashed poke-egg. Not just any poke-egg, but the poke-egg of the third unborn pokémon child of his Butterfree and his partner. It was now destroyed, take along it the new life of the unborn pokémon…

The next morning when the two Oak's and Green family arrived at the house, they entered and were shocked to see everything packed up into boxes. Delia smiled sadly and explained that had happened.

Have what had happened last night, Delia was scared for her life so she decided to move with Ash to the Stronghold Region for a while and then go from there.

Ash, meanwhile, was off to the side on the phone contacting his friends and informing them what was happening. They were sat that they couldn't come and see them off, but understood why and where they were going.

With everything packed into the moving truck, Professor Oak gave the two Ketchum's a lift to the City Airport and Boat Harbour. Bringing Iris, Leaf, and Gary along with them.

Arriving at their destination, some of the movers transferred their luggage and boxes on to the Pokémon League Organization boat-like plane.

Ash thanked Professor Oak, as he agreed to send the young man's pokémon to the professor's laboratory in the Stronghold Region. As Mr. Goodshow had informed the Region that their representative was coming, leaving Ash with Pikachu and Eevee on hand.

"Goodbye, Ash, Delia. Best of luck in the Stronghold Region, remember to stay in contact because we'll miss you." Professor Oak told them.

The boy nodded his head as he shook the professor's hand "We will professor, and thank you for the support you've given my family. Someday we will pay you all back for your kindness and friendship."

"Stay in touch," Gary spoke walking forward and smirk "Pokémon Master Ketchum."

Ash laughed and took Gary's hand shaking it "You to, Pokémon Professor Oak."

Leaf then walked forward and handed Ash a photo Album "Pictures of the good old days," she replied before hugging the boy tight "Promise me, you'll never forget us." she muttered as Ash smiled and nodded.

"I will never forget you two." he smiled with his trademark goofy grin "I'll call you as soon as we arrive." he promised, before looking at Iris "So what are you going to do now?" he asked softly.

Iris smiled as she looked up to the sky "I'm planning on heading home to Unova. I might try out for the Unova League, who knows I could finally become a Dragon Master. Though I will come and visit you."

Ash laughed and nodded "Good luck with that Iris." He replied hugging her one more time. Before Ash and Delia waved goodbye, moving through the terminal, leaving the four to return back to Pallet Town.

Everything was soon checked out, as mother and son walked along the City Airport and Boat Harbor, towards their aircraft.

Though to their shock, Lance was standing there.

The man explained that he was assigned to be their escort to the region, Delia nodded understanding and climbed onto the boat-like plane first. Ash was about to follow when he was stopped by a hand on the shoulder, turning he saw it was Lance.

The Kanto and Johto champion reached into his pocket and pulled out a pokéball "Here," he said placing it in Ash's hand "In this pokéball is the daughter of my Dragonite and Clair's Dragonair." Lance informed the boy and laughed at the sight of his eyes widening.

"But why give it to me?" Ash asked confused, wondering why the champion would give him this pokémon. Lance smiled and patted the boy on the shoulder, climbing up the steps of the aircraft.

"If I know anything from watching you Ash, as well as your league results, you are a true trainer." He stated as the young man smiled and accepted the Pokémon "Plus one day, I do hope you will return so we can battle face to face." He continued.

The flames burned in Ash's eyes as he nodded his head "You bet I will." he stated as they climbed aboard the boat-like plane, no sooner it took off heading for the Stronghold Region.

* * *

><p><strong>~~WPC~~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Three Years later<strong>

A helicopter flew through the night sky in the Kanto Region.

Upon it, apart from the pilots flying the aircraft, there were six other occupants on board. One was standing before a screen projector informing the other five about other information.

She was the personal assistant of the Stronghold Region Champion and current ruler.

She had back-length chestnut hair and violet eyes. She was wearing a dark blue blazer-like jacket with a white cloth on top that is rimmed with blue fabric. Plus a blue scarf on top. Underneath is a white collar shirt, a white skirt with a dark blue pattern, dark blue knee-length socks, and white boots.

"…but following the information gained on Sinnoh, a lot has happened in the last three years within the Kanto Region, the main thing being the Elite Four of Kanto and Johto have now officially become the Elite Four of only Johto."

She informed them as she pulled some files out and handing them out the occupants "To place a new Elite Four and Champion for Kanto had been found."

The champion, seated in the centre, reached out and took the file. _Kanto Pokémon Gyms_ that was what was printed on the cover. Opening it, familiar pictures appeared.

Gym #1

**Gym/Badge:** Pewter Gym/Boulder Badge

**Gym Leader:** Forrest Stone

**Age:** 17

**Type:** Rock

**Main Pokémon:** Rhyperior

'_It's good to see that Brock's family is still going strong.'_ He thought lightly, as he could note that Forrest hadn't done much since the form on him was basic and simply. A bit of information on his family and how he became gym leader.

But the second picture caused his eyes to narrow slightly, as he read through her report.

Gym #2

**Gym/Badge:** Cerulean Gym/Cascade Badge

**Gym Leader:** Misty Waterflower

**Age:** 20

**Type:** Water

**Main Pokémon:** Gyarados

**Born:** Kanto Region

**Hometown:** Cascade City

**Info**

_League Rankings:_

_The following trainer has never competed in any official pokémon league._

_Marked Information:_

_From statements given, during the last three years, this gym leader has claimed herself as the strongest gym in the entire Kanto Region. Though she has lost the most battles and has had to award badges._

_She has been charges twice with two Assault Charges, under the lines of arguing with trainers when they use bug type pokémon to battle her with, and anger problems that had flared up and lash out._

_The Pokémon League Association has warned her that should it happen one more time, they would provoke her gym license and kick her and her family out of the gyms, seeing as they are property to the PLA and PLO._

"She is really starting to push her luck now." the man to the champions left spoke, his blue hair tied back as he was cleaning his glasses.

"Indeed she has." The champion's firm voice replied, as he looked at the next two names.

Gym #3:

**Gym/Badge:** Vermilion Gym/Thunder Badge

**Gym Leader:** Lt. Surge

**Age:** 50

**Type:** Electric

**Main Pokémon:** Raichu

Nodding his head as there wasn't really any difference. He turned to the second name.

Gym #4:

**Gym/Badge:** Celadon Gym/Rose-Petal Badge

**Gym Leader:** Leaf Green

**Age:** 18

**Type:** Grass/Bug

**Main Pokémon:** Venusaur

**Born:** Kanto Region

**Hometown:** Pallet Town

**Info:**

_League Rankings:_

_Kanto = Registered but didn't acquire all eight badges_

_Hoenn = Top 16_

_Sinnoh = Top 8_

_Johto = Final 2_

_Kanto = Top 4_

_Gym Information:_

_Three years ago, was taken as an apprentice by Erika Cress._

_One year ago, following Erika being made an Elite Four member, Leaf was left in charge of both the gym and perfume shop. At the same time, the badge for the gym is changed. The Rainbow badge was given to Erika's little brother, while Leaf created the Rose-Petal Badge._

A lady with very long milk-blonde hair, sat to the far left of the champion, had noticed the smile on his face as he read that report "You seem to know this one personally?" she asked as he nodded.

"Very old friends," he replied simply "She always dreamed of becoming the grass-type Elite Four, it seems she's closer to it now." He finished, continuing though the file.

Gym #5:

**Gym:** Fuchsia Gym/Soul Badge

**Gym Leader:** Janine Fuchs

**Age:** 19

**Type:** Poison

**Main Pokémon:** Ariados

Like with Lt. Surge, nothing much has changed.

Gym #6:

**Gym:** Saffron Gym

**Gym Badge:** Iron Marsh Badge

**Gym Leader:** Cherry Psych

**Age:** 17

**Type:** Psychic/Steel

**Main Pokémon:** Giragarig

**Born:** Johto Region

**Hometown:** Len Town

**Info**

_League Rankings:_

_Johto = Top 8_

_Sinnoh = Top 16_

_Hoenn = Top 16_

_Kanto = Top 4_

Gym Information:

_Two years ago, was taken as an apprentice by Sabrina._

_One year ago, following Sabrina being made an Elite Four member, she named Cherry as the new Gym Leader for Saffron, which became the first official Duel-Type Gym in the Kanto history book being both Psychic/Steel._

_Two Month ago, gym has been closed for repairs, due to a reckless trainer destroying the support pillars to use them as an advantage to defeat the gym leader, though it failed._

"Is it me, or have anyone else noticed the age of the Kanto gym leaders?" a man that sat to the right of the champion, with stylish blonde hair, asked.

Those around her nodded their heads, but then looking at the ages of the Stronghold Gym Leaders they couldn't say much, continuing to look at the last to names.

Gym #7:

**Gym:** Cinnabar Gym/Spotlight Badge

**Gym Leader:** Idol Millhiore Katsura

**Age:** 15

**Type:** Fairy

**Main Pokémon:** Gardevior

**Born:** Kanto Region

**Hometown:** Cinnabar Island

**Info**

_League Rankings:_

_Johto = Top 16_

_Sinnoh = Top 8_

_Kanto = Top 16_

Gym Information:

_Second daughter and child of Blaine Katsura, who was the previous Gym Leader and owner of the Island, and his wife Melody Joy._

_Four years ago, the peaceful and grand holiday resort known as Cinnabar Island was destroy as the Island Volcano erupted, destroying everything in its path. Lucky that there was no casualties._

_Two years after the eruption, the Island was given the funding and restored back to its former glory thanks to Blaine, the original Cinnabar Gym Leader._

_The resorts were built even grander than before with the new hot springs, along with the Pokémon Recantation Laboratory, for the fossil pokémon, and a brand new gym which was also could be turned into a concert hall._

_Reason for the last one was because Blaine had appointed his second daughter, Millhiore, as the new Cinnabar Gym Leader, who has turned it from a Fire-Type Gym to a Fairy-Type Gym. Plus the girl has an amazing singing voice, she had become known as the __**Fairy Idol of Kanto**__._

_Sometime she will close the Gym for no long then a week every two months as she is asked to perform in certain towns in the Kanto Regions, even sometimes in the Johto Regions._

Important Note:

_Even though her father, Blaine, isn't the Gym Leader any more, he is still hired by the Pokémon League Organization and Association to look over all the yearly reports for funding for Gym Leaders before handing them over to League officials._

_[Didn't we have her come and singing in Stronghold last year?]_ ask the final of the group. Unlike the others, her lips didn't even move. She had pure burgundy hair, with a fringe stopping above her amber eyes.

It was the assistant that replied "Yes it was, speaking of which." She activated the device on her arm "Shall I book her to perform at the upcoming event?"

The champion nodded his head, as he looked at the final name.

Gym #8:

**Gym:** Viridian Gym/Rainbow Badge

**Gym Leader:** Thomas Gemstone-Cress

**Age:** 16

**Type:** Eeveelution

**Main Pokémon:** Jolteon

**Born:** Celadon City, Kanto

**Raised:** Lilypad Town, Sinnoh

**Info**

_League Rankings:_

_Sinnoh = Top 16_

_Hoenn = Top 4_

_Johto = Top 8_

_Kanto = Top 2_

Family Record:

–_The official little brother of Erika Cress, by Blood of both Mother and Father._

–_Step and Half-Brother of Riva __**(F)**__, Brianna __**(F)**__, Ivan __**(M)**__, Gloria __**(F)**__, Ophelia __**(F)**__ and, Vivian __**(F)**__ Gemstone, by blood of father._

Gym Information:

_Last year, he took the Gym Leader Examination in Kanto and passed, making him the Viridian City Gym Leader. Plus the first gym leader to be a Various Type, though many have dubbed him the __**Eeveelution Master**__ due to using Eeveelutions to battle._

_After becoming the official Gym Leader, Erika bestowed him the rights of the Rainbow Badge, stating it was to continue the Cress-Family tradition and that it matched with the different types of his Eeveelution._

Important Note:

_Was arrested in North Petalburg, Hoenn, two years prior to becoming a gym leader._

_Under the charges of disturbing the peace and attacking citizens of the city. Spent two nights in jail before he was released and his record was wiped clean, he had been arrested __**under false claims**__._

_He was in fact asking directions to find the Petalburg Gym, when he battled with Max Maple and was about to beat him, when teens of the city attacked him. All stating he had no right to challenge Norman and was using cheap tricks to beat his son, due to the city's very wrong, __**obsession**__, with the gym leader who they look to as an idol._

Closing the file and placing it down on the table, he reached over and picked up the file that had the title, _Kanto Elite Four and Champion_, but he had only enough time to see the names of the Elite Four and Champion, before the speakers turned on.

_[Please buckle your seatbelts, we will be landing in three minutes.]_

* * *

><p><strong>~~WPC~~<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful night as cheering erupted from a nearby stadium, what's going on you ask?<p>

The whole arena is full to the brim of cheering people, and just above it was a screen, which had the words '**Gym Leader Tournament – Fundraiser**', followed by the words '**Kanto vs. Johto**' underneath it, with '**Finals**' underneath that.

Alongside it showed two pictures, one was an older man with white hair and the other was a girl also with wavy long brown hair, but a white hat on her head.

Besides both pictures had name, hometown, and six pokéballs each, showing the pokémon that had been brought onto the field.

Pryce Yanagi

Ice Type – Johto Region

Weavile **[Knocked Out]** – Cloyster **[Knocked Out]** – Jynx **[Knocked Out]**

Dewgong **[Knocked Out]** – Lapras **[Knocked Out]** – Mamoswine

Leaf Green

Grass/Bug Type – Kanto Region

Ditto **[Knocked Out]** – Bellossom **[Knocked Out]** – Scizor **[Knocked Out]**

Lilligant **[Knocked Out]** – Breloom **[Knocked Out]** – Venusaur

…

…

_Just when it seems that you are lost and all alone,_

_You will find the courage and the strength to carry on._

_And if you fall along the way,_

_Have the faith you'll be okay._

_'Cause your friends are there for you,_

_Reachin' out to pull you through._

"Dodge now Mamoswine, and counter with Ice Beam!" Pryce called out from his wheelchair.

His pokémon dodged Venusaur's Leaf Storm, both pokémon were clearly tired from the length that the battle has been going. Once clear of the attack, it fired a white beam of ice and hit the grass-types leg, freezing it in place.

_Stand up!_

_(Stand up!)_

_For what is right._

"Venusaur!" Leaf called out to her pokémon, as it winced in pain and was unable to move with its front feet frozen in place.

_Be brave!_

_(Be brave!)_

_Get ready to fight!_

"Finish it now with Hyper Beam!" the Ice Gym Leader shouted out, Mamoswine's mouth created a golden sphere before firing the powerful blast directly towards the grass pokémon, who was unable to avoid it and take the blast full on.

_Hold on!_

_(Hold on!)_

_We're friends for life._

Everything was silent as they were waiting for the results; slowly the smoke began to clear.

_And if we come together as one,_

_Complete the quest, that we've begun,_

_We will win the battle!_

_Pokémon!_

"Venusaur is unable to battle," The ref announce, as the giant pokémon was collapsed on the field with swirls in his eyes "The winner of the match and our victor for the Gym Leaders Fundraiser Tournament is Pryce of the Johto Region!" he announce.

The overhead screen changed from both Pryce and Leaf, to a sign that said for all to see _'Tournament Winner'_ with Pryce's picture beside it.

The audience burst out in cheers at the battle they saw "Well there we go ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer called though the speakers in the stadium "Even at an old age, Pryce the Ice Master as proven himself to still be a fierce trainer and gym leader!" he stated as the crowds cheered again "Also how about another round of applause to the Fairy Idol of Kanto, for the song she performed!"

The audience burst out in cheers and whistles at the pink haired singer. Wearing her idol clothing as her pink hair was tied up into two ponytails by big white ribbons; a little blush appeared on her cheeks as she waved to the audience.

Mr. Goodshow smiled as the elder gym leader was award a trophy, with that done, he walked on the stage and towards the microphone.

"Congratulations indeed Pryce." He spoke to the old gym leader, as the audience quiet down "Firstly ladies and gentlemen, let's had a big round of applause to the gym leaders for taking time to take part in this fundraiser!"

The audience applauded as the sixteen gym leaders of both Kanto and Johto appeared onto the field. Up in the top box overlooking the arena, sat the elite four and champions of the two regions.

Signalling for silence, he continued on, stopping to check the time on his watch. To which he smiled and nodded.

"Now I have a special announcement to make." He stated through the mike "If you will please turn you attention to the overhead screen."

This caused murmurs as everyone, including the gym leaders, elite, and officials, to look at the screen. The overhead screen went blank before all eighteen known pokémon-type symbols appeared on screen followed by the following worlds in bold golden letters:

_**WORLD POKEMON CHAMPIONSHIPS!**_

The talking in the stadium had expanded as many looked interested at the words for the event appeared. That on the screen stayed in place, as Mr. Goodshow walked towards the microphone and spoke once more.

"That's right, the World Pokémon Championships. A tournament that is held for the Gym Leaders, the Elite Four, the Champions, and last year's league winners from the Regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova."

Goodshow had noticed some disappointed faces, when it had been announced that it was for those mentioned. But the overall response was positive.

"Just to clear this up now, the Kalos region was asked if they wish to take part." He spoke, his voice echoing through the arena "But they have denied this time, since they wish to continue to promote their own region a bit more."

Before another word could be said, a helicopter appeared overhead. Those on the field had to cover their eyes as aircraft descended towards the ground, landing and opening the side door which five people in cloaks stepped out.

Once they were a small distance away, the helicopter took back to the air and off to the side. Many in the stands were looking at these cloaked strangers in wonder, as the five made their way towards the small stage Mr. Goodshow was on.

They watched as the elder man greeted who they believed to be the head of the five, as they were lead towards the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to introduce are guests who will be hosting the World Pokémon Championships." Mr. Goodshow announce as, the lead figure walked forward.

The figure stood before the microphone wearing a royal blue cloak around him, a hood covering his face. Underneath the cloak he was completely in tunic and armour.

Save the upper part of the black pants he was wearing, the belt around his waist that held his pokéballs, the dark sleeves over his arms, the leather gloves and his dark boots, the young man was covered in beautiful silver armour. From his shoulders to his waist, his knees to his ankles, silver metal with gold edges that fit snug against his body, though loose enough for if he needed the mobility.

"Greetings fellow trainers, gym leaders, elite four, and champions." He greeted, his voice holding some power begin it "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, my name is Sir Satoshi. To my side is my partner, Raichu." He introduced with a slight bow.

Many blinked, not noticing the Raichu that stood by the cloaked man's feet. The whispers in the stands could be heard, as the elite and champions in the top box had made their way down onto the field.

"I am the Head Knight of Stronghold Regions royal family. As well as their champion." Stated strongly, causing the sound the fall to near silence. Turning slightly, he signalled to the four cloaked figures "With me, are the Elite Four of our region."

At this signal they stepped forward, one by one.

"Scholar Marina of the West, are Duel-Type Fairy and Normal Master."

The first to walk forward was a tall, light skinned girl who has very long milk-blonde hair worn in low pigtails held with big orange-yellow circled pieces with short bangs. Her eyes are dark blue with an orange square pair of glasses in front of them.

Removing her cloak, it showed that the clothes she wears are that of a graduate student, wearing a short white dress under a yellow, long jacket like robe worn open with gold lining and buttons. The sleeves puff below her elbow and have long cuffs; while at her neck is a collar and red bow with a golden badge, which had the Stronghold Region insignia on it, plus a pair of frilled stockings and red heels.

"Duke Haelan of the East, are Duel-Type Dark and Ice Master"

The second to walk forward was a male. He was a good-looking and slender young man with short, stylish blond hair and green eyes.

Removing his cloak, it showed he was wearing a simple standard black suit with a white shirt underneath, short brown gloves, and brown steel-toed shoes. He also wore a pair of black trousers held up by two brown belts.

"Designer James of the South, are Duel-Type Fire and Grass Master."

The second male of the group stepped forward, he had periwinkle, a kind of blue, hair that was tied into a small ponytail in the back. He wore glasses over her green eyes. When one looked at him, the first thought screamed in your mind was 'stylist'.

Removing his cloak, he was shown to be wearing a modified white coat and a black turtleneck shirt underneath with navy trousers, black boots, and a long bluish sliver scarf that reached halfway down his back.

Of course, certain people upon seeing his face grew a look of shock. How did a man from '_that_' background now become what he is? Though it did cause the questions of if this was the same man they were thinking of.

"Lady Lapis of the North, are Duel-Type Dragon and Psychic Master."

The young lady looked to be the same age as the champion. She had pure burgundy hair, with a fringe stopping above her amber eyes, her hair had two points sticking out the top, before it split into two long ponytails tied by pink ribbons, with the ponytails going down her back.

Removing her cloak, showed she was wearing red Lolita dress with a white collar and white long sleeves with a pink ribbon tied below the shoulder, white lace linings on the skirt, a pink ribbon tied around her waist and white leggings and long red boots.

The one thing that stood out from her clothing, was the upside down blue triangle that she wore as a necklace.

The whispers and chatter of wonder still echoed through the stands, the members of the Pokémon League Organization and Association just watched those standing on the small stage before them.

"As Mr. Goodshow has stated, the Stronghold Region will be hosting this decades Pokémon World Championships!" he stated firmly as he small speech was coming to an end "Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova has accepted the challenge." He informed everyone present, as he pointed his hand out to the group before him. Giving the finishing question.

"Will Kanto and Johto accept the challenge? Or will you cower out of it?"

* * *

><p>Hey this chapter has now come to an end. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.<p>

Just a side note, please do not suggest what pokemon Ash should have. I have picked his team already.

_**Next Chapter:**_ The answer is given and to prove it, a one-on-one pokémon battle with each of the four elites and the champion himself, against two elites from each region as well as one of the two champions.

Please tell me what you thing. Please review.


End file.
